The present disclosure relates to borosilicate glasses that display reverse photochromic and thermally darkenable behavior. The disclosure also relates to articles made from such borosilicate glasses, precursor glasses for such borosilicate glasses, and methods for obtaining such borosilicate glasses and related articles.